Icchan
is of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Ian Yorkland. Originally, Icchan was given the powers of the previous Shining Braves to become Kyoryu Silver. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Icchan is Ian Yorkland’s great-grandson who transforms into Kyoryu Silver using the Bragigas Zyudenchi. He found popularity as a musician, where his singing and self-accompaniment with the acoustic guitar is considered second to none. Icchan discovers his true color of black when he played a song called Parasite Girl, where as he continued to sing, the words came together as Parasagun. Forms Ichhan is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #10 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. In this form, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #10 - Bragigas': Main battery-like device that is the source of Icchan's powers and connected to Bragigas. Mecha *Zyudenryu #10: Zyudenryu Bragigas - Kyoryu Black= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Ichhan is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Black could transform with one Zyudenchi into his ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter , Ichhan uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Parasa Shot, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'2 - Parasagun''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Icchan's powers and is used to summon Parasagun. *'Parasa Shot' Mecha *Zyudenryu #2: Zyudenryu Parasagun }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Icchan is portrayed by , who also portrays his ancestor. Sentai Notes *Icchan is the only Kyoryu Silver who does not use the Giga Gaburivolver to transform, nor the full rollcall. * Because Icchan was not destined to use the Kyoryu Silver powers, it is unknown who is destined to utilize them in the future. The previous owners don't offer any hints, as one owner was Torin who has no successor, and the other was Dantetsu, who is already father of King, Kyoryu Red. ** It can be assumed, however, that the Giga Gaburivolver is needed to fully utilize the Kyoryu Silver powers, rather than a normal one. See also * Ian Yorkland - His great-grandfather and Kyoryu Black of the present day Kyoryugers. * Chase - His counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Charge who wielded the Kyoryu Black powers. * Zenowing - His counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Charge who wielded the Kyoryu Silver powers. * Previous wielders of the Kyoryu Silver powers: **Wise God Torin - The original wielder of the Kyoryu Silver powers and mentor to Ian and his teammates. **Dantetsu Kiryu - The second Kyoryu Silver, who was Daigo's father and an ally of the Kyoryugers in modern times. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Silver Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai 10 Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai 2 Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future